Secrets
by crossoutmyname
Summary: Axel has to fake being engaged to impress his parents. Demyx finds a cute blonde girl, who isn't exactly a girl. Axel has deep secrets that he never told anyone, so what happens when he finds out the blonde has betrayed him by lying about his gender? But the blonde has secrets of his own. Drama, Sadness, Fluff, LEMONS, Love. Drugs, Alcohol, RATED M FOR MATURE THEMES.
1. Are you fucking serious?

_**Secrets.**_

_Chapter One: Are you fucking serious?_

**WARNING: THIS FANFIC HAS BOYXBOY THEMES. MATURE LANGUAGE, SEX, DRUGS, AND ALL THAT OTHER GOOD STUFF CAN AND MOST LIKELY WILL BE MENTIONED. IF THAT KIND OF THING BOTHER/OFFENDS YOU, THERES A PAGE-BACK BUTTON FOR A REASON.**

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or any of it's characters. All I own is my ideas. Enjoy.

* * *

Axel paced back and forth in the lobby nervously while his mullet-haired friend watched as he mumbled unidentifiable words to himself. His parents would be here any second, and he didn't exactly tell the truth when they asked him about his relationship status.

"You're engaged! Oh how lovely dear!" his mother had told him over the phone. His father already thought of him as a failure, he'd probably add disappointment to that as well once he saw Axel, single, and nowhere close to being in a relationship. Hell, Demyx was his only friend! _"fuck girls, Dem is all I need bros before hoes!'_ he used to think to himself. Oh how wrong he actually was, reality came at him like a slap to the face; hard and uncalled for.

"I don't understand why you told them that." Demyx spoke up from the rather large red chair he had planted himself in. Axel stopped his pacing for a moment to look at his best friend and say, "You're kidding me, right?" then went right back at it.

Demyx watched his friend as he walked back and forth, and sighed. The blonde's elbow kept him sitting up, since his cheek was resting in his palm. Heads are heavy, y'know?

"No, why is it such a big deal?" Demyx inquired. This time Axel didn't stop to talk to his friend, he just kept pacing up and down the lobby as he replied, "I was supposed to already be married, Dem. All of the men in the Flynn family marry at twenty one. I'm twenty three!"

"So? Tell them to build a bridge and get their happy asses over it. You're still young! These are our best days! No school, no drama, well some drama, okay a lot of drama, but hey we can drink as much as we want, and it's legal!"

Axel stopped his pacing, his back facing the blonde. "Look Demyx, my family isn't like normal families. They have expectations, dreams for me to do well, and so far, I haven't done anything they've ever wanted me to do."

"Example?"

"They wanted me to go to college, but instead I stayed behind with you."

Demyx frowned and ran his fingers through the top layer of his hair. "I'm sorry Ax; you know you didn't have to."

"I wanted to," Axel turned to face the blonde. "Plus, you're my best friend. We're a package deal. Where ever you go. I go."

"But, didn't you play baseball forever because your dad loves baseball."

Axel tensed up, and Demyx regretted bringing up the past with his best friend. He knew it was hard for the redhead. He had no idea why he brought that up. Axel's jaw visibly clenched, so Demyx decided to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"Okay man, I have an idea on how to get away with this engagement lie." Axel's anger melted away in an instant and he cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh yeah? Whats that?"

"Pay someone to pretend to be your girlfriend. Duh. And everyone thinks I'm the dumb one."

Axel thought on the idea for a moment, and then agreed that would probably be the most likely way of getting a realistic fiancé in less than three minutes. "Have you seen anyone who might be interested?"

"I've seen some pretty cute girls…" Demyx trailed off then pointed to a brunette with medium length hair that flipped upwards at the ends. "What about her?"

"What am I? A fucking pedophile? She's like twelve."

"You don't know that for sure!"

"I don't wanna even take the risk and ask. Anyone else?"

"Hmmm," Demyx rubbed his chin as if he had a beard then pointed to a girl with wine-colored hair and bright blue eyes. "What about her?"

"She's hot but… she looks like a bitch."

"Okay, no hot bitches, only cute girls."

"Dude. Another pedophile joke? Really?"

"You walked yourself into that one!" Demyx said which caused Axel to chuckle along with him. "Yeah, I really did. So anyone else you think I'd be interested in? Im curious to know because so far you're horrible at this." The redhead teased, which caused Demyx to roll his eyes .

"Shut up asshole, give me time."

"Time is the one thing we don't have. Make it snappy." Axel snapped his fingers and Demyx went right back to scanning the hotel lobby for someone suitable for his best friend. A girl with short spikey hair that all swooshed to the side walked out of the elevator in an employee uniform. She was flat as a bored, but fuck it, you gotta do what you gotta do.

Demyx got up from his chair and strolled over to her, despite the frantic calls of his best friend for him to come back. The girl lifted her head from typing something on the computer from behind the front desk, "How may I help you? I'm almost off, so if it's something big you might wanna wait for my co-worker to get here." She said politely which caused the tall blonde male to mentally give himself a pat on the back. Now to throw the pitch.

Demyx scratched the back of his neck nervously and gave her an awkward Demyx-like smile. "Yeah, um, my name is Demyx and uh… do you see my friend over there?" Demyx moved slightly and looked at Axel while gesturing towards him. The redhead was pacing back and forth again, but this time at a more rapid speed. When Demyx looked back at the girl she had a confused look on her face, but she nodded. "Yeah, what about him? Is he alright? He looks kind of stressed out." The girl had a slightly boyish voice, but it was still cute, so Demyx decided to ignore it and go on with his plan.

"He is stressed out, which is why I came over here to talk to you."

The girl cocked a perfect blonde eyebrow then replied, "Okay, um, what does his stress have to do with me?"

"Welllllll," Demyx began while making small circles with his index finger on the marble counter top. "his parents are coming to town, and he kind of told them that he's engaged, but he really isn't engaged and he needs a fake fiancé for the next couple of days and you're pretty cute so I figured why not you."

The girl's eyes grew as big as dinner plates, but they soon shrunk and her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Me? Really?"

"Yeah you, silly-goose!"

The blonde girl leaned to the left a bit to get a better look at the Axel. He was hot, no denying that, but who just asks a random person to be their fiancé for a few days? He could be a rapist! Or a mental patent for all she knew. But fuck it; she needed some excitement in her life for once. Working at a hotel for three years wasn't exactly her definition fun. The closest thing she got to that is when teenagers left the place in ruins and she'd get to watch her manager pick things up.

"What do I get out of it?" she asked, which caught Demyx off-guard. He hadn't thought about what to give her if she asked for something. He didn't expect her to ask for anything, which was kind of unfair now that he thought about it; he was asking a lot out of her. "Um, well…" he began to dig in his pockets, but found nothing but a crinkled dollar bill and a stick of gum. "You get to pretend to be with a hot guy for a few days."

"Seriously? That's the best you got?"

"Uh, and you can have a piece of gum?" Demyx held up the stick of juicy fruit, which caused the girl behind the counter to smirk. She snatched the piece of gum out of his hand, unwrapped it, and then placed it in her mouth. After chewing it a couple times, she held out her hand to the boy in front of her. "Deal."

Demyx nearly exploded with excitement, but he almost forgot a vital piece of information about the girl. "Hey, um, what's your name and how old are you?"

The girl stopped mid-way getting out of her seat when the question was asked. "Oh," she stood up straight and flicked some of her honey colored bangs out of her face. She sure did have a boyish charm, didn't she? Demyx ignored it. "My name is Roxas. My friends call me Roxy. I'm 21. Why?"

Demyx thought Roxas was a weird name for a girl, but decided to ignore that too. He was too excited. He just found the perfect girl for his best friend to fake being engaged to, and she was up for it! What are the odds of that?!

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't fifteen or something." Demyx blurted out, which earned an odd look from the blonde in front of him. "You have to be at least sixteen to work anywhere." Demyx wanted to face palm then and there, but to save himself from looking weird, he cursed himself mentally for sounding like an idiot. "Right…" he scratched the back of his neck nervously once again. "So, do I get to meet my fake fiancé or what?"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry. I almost forgot." Demyx admitted, which earned a laugh from the girl. She slid out from behind the counter and walked up right next to the mullet-haired boy. "Right this way." Demyx mumbled anxiously and turned on his heel. The duo walked over to Axel, who was still pacing back and forth like a crazy man. Demyx grabbed his best friend by the shoulder, which caused him to stop. "If you've come back empty handed, then go away."

"He didn't come back empty handed." Axel heard a voice that definitely wasn't Demyx's. It was soft, kind of boyish, but cute enough to pass off as a girl's. The redhead turned around and instantly his eyes met Roxas'. Her beautiful facial features had him so caught up in being smitten that he completely over-looked the fact that she didn't have boobs, and if she did, they we're the size of mosquito bites. The girl gave him a friendly smile and stuck out her hand. "Hi there, my name is Roxas. I don't bite."

Axel reached out his hand and took Roxas' before shaking it slowly. "I'm Axel."

"I know, and your friend told me about your situation. I've agreed to help you out." She spoke confidently, a feature Axel instantly noticed, and just made him all the more attracted to the girl. "Really? That's-"

"Axel dearest! There you are! Reno, he's over here." Mrs. Flynn called out as she dragged her husband over to the younger redhead. Axel quickly let go of Roxas' hand, and pulled the blonde close to him by the waist. He kept his arm draped around her thin waist, and greeted his parents with a smile. "Hey mom, hey dad, long time no see, eh?"

Mr. Flynn gave his son a cold look, while Mrs. Flynn began small talk. "So, I'm assuming this beautiful blonde is your fiancé?" she asked, and Axel nodded quickly. "Yeah, she's real cute, isn't she?"

"Why yes indeed." His mother looked the girl over a couple of times before nodding in approval. "She'll make a perfect bride."

Axel didn't notice, but Roxas wore a very confused facial expression. _'He thought I was a girl? Seriously?' _Roxas thought to himself, but shook his head. He had already agreed to help the guy out; he couldn't back out now. It was too late.

"Well, it's getting late, and we really should get some rest. Long flight, you know. Will we be seeing you in the morning, dear?" Mrs. Flynn asked. Roxas put on the best fake smile he could manage and nodded. "Of course you will! Are we meeting for breakfast?"

"If you'd like to."

"We'd love to! Isn't that right, _Axie?" _The fake sweetness in Roxas' voice was almost enough to make himself gag. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Especially for some asshole who can't tell the difference between a male and a female. When Axel didn't answer quick enough, he got a firm jab to the ribs.

"Ooowww—oooh yeah!" He covered up the noise from the sharp pain in his lower ribs rather well, which caused his mother to smile; all the while his father hadn't spoken a single word. _'Maybe he's tired.' _Axel lied to himself. He knew that wasn't the case. His father didn't _want_ to speak to his failure of a son. Not two years ago when Axel walked out on his own wedding that his father had forced upon him, and definitely not now. Probably not ever. He came to the conclusion that his mother forced his father to come to visit him; it wasn't out of the kindness of his own heart. If his father even _had_ a heart.

"Then it's settled! We will all meet for dinner in the morning at nine!" Axel's mother announced, "Goodnight my little lovebirds!" she said before walking over to the front desk. Axel let out a sigh of relief when his father followed suit.

"Well that was intense." Demyx mumbled.

"I thought she was quite lovely." Roxas replied, eyebrow cocked in confusion.

"His moms a real sweet lady, I'm not talking about her. Did you not see Axel's dad staring him down?"

"No. He didn't really give me a reason to look at him."

"His dad is a huge di-"

"Dude, stop talking about my dad like he isn't twenty fucking feet away from us." Axel interjected and gestured towards the older couple at the front desk. Demyx knew Axel's dad was a sore spot. He had no idea why he had even brought it up in the first place. He wanted to smack himself. Reno had always looked at Axel as the son he never wanted. Axel had told him the whole story two years after they met; after Axel had finally let his guard down with the blonde.

Reno forced his wife to get her tubes tied after their second child, Lea. Well, guess what? It didn't quite work out the way he planned, and some how, not months after Lea was born and the tube tying was complete, Tifa found out that she was pregnant with her third child. Tifa saw it as a sign from a higher power that they were meant to have a third child, and that Axel was a blessing; Reno saw it more as a surgery gone wrong and angrily called the surgeon demanding a refund. He got it.

Despite his protests for her to get an abortion, Tifa kept her baby, and after nine long months, little baby Axel was born. Tifa fell in love the moment she saw the little bundle of joy. Reno had an instant hatred for the unexpected intruder.

Axel told Demyx that he could remember when he was around three or four and his father would come into his room and say things like, "You little piece of shit, you ruined my perfect family." or "I wish you were fucking dead." Axel, being little and naive didn't know what these things and would respond with, "Daddy!" and open his arms for a hug. That would earn a slap to the face, which would cause Axel to cry. While his mother was on the way to his rescue, Reno would grumble angry things at the child like, "Yeah, cry you little cry baby. Mommy's coming to kiss your ass. At least someone loves you, because I sure as hell don't." Eventually Tifa found out what Reno had been doing and kept Axel under constant surveillance until he was nine.

Even at that age though, Reno resented his youngest child. Axel tried his best to impress his dad; he knew he was a baseball fan, so he joined the baseball team at his elementary school.

"Yeah? You think you're going to mean something to me because you've got a mitt and a bat? Fuck off."

"But daddy I-"

"I'm not your fucking daddy, and you're not my fucking son, even if you are made with my sperm. Now fuck _off_."

Axel continued to play the sport, all throughout his elementary, middle, and high school years. He got so good that he was offered a scholarship to Brown, and he could've went pro if he wanted to. He told his dad about his opportunities, and got the same response still;

"Go tell someone that gives a fuck."

"I thought you'd be proud."

"Proud? Why would I be proud of a little shithead like you?"

"Mom was ecstatic. I mean, I've gotten a chance at college, even before Lea."

**Slap.** "Don't ever talk like you're better than you're brother. He's a hundred times better than you in every way. He's the one that was actually _meant_ to be born, remember? You we're an _accident_. I don't give a shit about you; never have, never will."

After that day, Axel quit playing baseball, quit hanging out with the asshole jocks, and met Demyx. He stopped caring about what his father thought about him, and started living life how he wanted to. Since he wasn't focused soulfully on his grades and athletic career, he got his first girlfriend; Namine Winters. She was the quiet type, but she was beautiful. Axel had a thing for blondes.

When he introduced her to his family, he instantly regretted it.

"Oh, so you're not a faggot after all. You'd think differently with all of the gay porn you fucking watch." his father said, only to embarrass the eighteen year old.

Namine soon dumped him after that, and began going out with his brother, Lea. Long story short, Axel was heart broken and pissed. He beat the shit out of his brother, and his father beat the shit out of him. Thats when he moved out and began living with Demyx. When it was time for college, the duo stayed back at home and partied it up.

And now here they were, back at phase one; Axel trying to impress his dad but getting absolutely nowhere. At least Demyx found Roxas.

"So, Roxas, are you going to stay with us tonight?" the taller blonde asked, excitedly waiting for an answer. Roxas was cool! Even if he did just meet the girl hardly five minutes ago.

"Umm, no thanks I'll pass on that one." He deadpanned, which caused Demyx to frown. "Why not?"

"For all I know, you guys are kidnappers." _'Plus you think I'm a fucking girl! And what do guys always want from girls? Sex. And what do I not have in order to do that? A vagina. Plus, that would totally ruin my plans for this asshole. Thinking I'm a goddamn girl. DO YOU SEE ANY TITTIES BITCH?' _Roxas cursed to himself. Oh this guy was gonna pay for mistaking him as a girl. If he wants a girl, that's just what hes gonna get. A whiny, needy, clingy girl. Get ready, Axel. Roxy's gonna show you what its _really_ like to be engaged to a woman.

"Why would you think that?" Demyx questioned in confusion.

"Well, I don't know you and you're asking me to spend the night at your house with you. Plus the way you said it sounded super creepy. Just saying." Roxas replied with a shrug and Demyx nodded, putting his hands up apologetically. "Totally understandable, but we're staying at the hotel tonight."

"The answer is still a no. I agreed to fake being your friends fiance, don't push your luck." Roxas threatened a little more harshly than he actually meant to. He could see Demyx's facial expression change dramatically, and he felt bad, but said nothing to make up for the snappy comment. "Now, I'm gonna head out. Be good boys." Roxas turned on his heel and began heading for the door when he was stopped by Demyx's voice, "Are you still coming to breakfast in the morning!?" he called nearly across the lobby.

Roxas did a half-ass backwards wave that meant something on the lines of "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm coming." then walked out of the large wood-rimmed glass doors of the hotel.

Demyx and Axel gave each other a high-five before going to the elevator. Demyx pressed the up button and they both waited. "Hey dude, thanks."

"Huh?" Demyx tilted his head.

"Thanks for finding her. Shes fucking gorgeous."

Realization hit Demyx like a ton of bricks once he realized what his red-headed best friend was talking about. "Oh! You're welcome! You know I'd do anything for you, Ax."

A small smiled crawled its way onto Axel's lips then the distinct 'ding' of the elevator sounded and the gold-colored doors slid open. The duo walked into the elevator and Demyx quickly pressed the button with the number 8 on it before Axel got the chance. Axel really didn't care or noticed. He was too busy wondering how tomorrow would go. Breakfast with Roxas, Demyx, and his parents.

Sounds like its going to go horrible.

Axel couldn't help but smile bigger.

* * *

**This is probably one of the longest chapters I've written so far. I hope you guys all like it. And sorry I've been inactive! I've had a lot of family issues lately, which is one of the reasons I kind-of wrote this. No, my dad never treated me this badly, but yeah. lol. I'm rambling. Follow(: Reviews help me upload faster. (: just saying. :b **

**~Capn Cole~**


	2. Blank Axel

_**Secrets.**_

_Chapter Two: Blank Axel_

**WARNING: THIS FANFIC HAS BOYXBOY THEMES. MATURE LANGUAGE, SEX, DRUGS, AND ALL THAT OTHER GOOD STUFF CAN AND MOST LIKELY WILL BE MENTIONED. IF THAT KIND OF THING BOTHER/OFFENDS YOU, THERES A PAGE-BACK BUTTON FOR A REASON.**

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or any of it's characters. All I own is my ideas. Enjoy.

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Axel actually got a good nights sleep. Not even the thought of having to sit at a table with his dad for thirty minutes or longer could ruin this day. Wanna know why? He got to spend that thirty or more minutes with Roxas as well, which was well worth getting the death stare.

Demyx even noticed that his best friend was in quite the chipper mood. "What's gotten into you Ax? You won't stop smiling."

"Is that a bad thing?" Axel retorted.

"No, it's just weird. I've never seen you like this."

"Like what?"

"Bright-eye'd and bushy-tailed."

"Well I'm not a squirrel, Dem. I don't have a bushy tail."

"You know what I mean."

The redhead's smile grew as the conversation went on, then Demyx finally grasped why his friend was acting so goddamn happy. "Its Roxas, isn't it?"

Axel threw on a white v-neck and nodded. "Mhmmm." he mumbled happily and put a belt through his pant-loops. Demyx put on a black and white stripped t-shirt and skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees, while Axel made sure he looked picture-perfect in the mirror.

When Demyx noticed his friend, he couldn't help but laugh. "Dude, you're acting like a girl! You've never checked yourself out in the mirror until today."

Axel glared at his best friend then flipped him off. "You actually found an amazing girl for me. She isn't like other girls. Is it so wrong that I want to impress her?"

"No, its just weird. You stopped giving a fuck after high school. I'm not used to you being like this."

Axel shrugged then looked back at the mirror and stared at his reflection. "Yeah, I think it's kind of weird too, Dem." Just then Axel's phone began to vibrate on the bathroom counter. He picked it up, quickly slid to answer and held the rectangular device up to his ear. "Yellow?"

"Axel, are you ready or not? We aren't going to wait all fucking day you lazy piece of shit." It was his dad on the other end, but even he couldn't bring down Axel's mood.

"You aren't waiting on me, you're waiting on Roxy." Axel spat back. His father was silent for a moment before responding, "Then tell your bitch to hurry the fuck up." _Click_. His father had hung up on him.

Axel felt anger spread throughout his veins. How _dare _he call Roxas a bitch. He didn't even know her! He didn't even speak to her! Not even a hello! A how are you! Nothing. Axel's fists clenched and un-clenched several times.

Demyx must've noticed because he was at his best friends side in an instant. He could see the fire in the redhead's eyes, and that scared the living shit out of him "Fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuck. Axel, don't go blank on me. Don't let blank Axel come out. Please. Don't you want to see Roxas? You cant see Roxas if blank Axel comes out. He might do something to scare her away." Demyx tried to reason with the redhead, but it was too late. Axel was gone.

"Shut. The Fuck. Up." Axel (well, blank Axel) growled out, scaring Demyx completely shitless. The taller male grabbed the blonde by the throat and pinned him to the wall behind him; lifting him up off the ground and giving him a look that a predator would give its pray. A look that read; 'I'm going to fucking kill you.' Blank Axel tilted his head to the side and continued to glower at his best friend. Demyx had his hands holding onto Axel's arm, scratching for him to let go. He couldn't breathe.

Blank Axel let go of the blonde, and he fell to the floor with a thud. Demyx sucked oxygen into his lungs hastily, then noticed that Blank Axel had vanished. _Shit _the blonde thought as he scampered to his feet. He had to find Axel before he did some damage he couldn't undo.

Demyx ran through the hallways, calling out for Axel. When he got to the first floor, he nearly gasped. Roxas was talking to Blank Axel, but he wasn't getting attacked. In fact, he was laughing along with him. Demyx walked over to the duo, and was greeted by Roxas with a smile and a small wave. "Hi, what took you so long to get down here?"

The taller blonde looked back and forth between the noticed that Roxas was wearing a pretty pink button-up blouse and white shorts that came around two inches above his(or her, as far as Demyx knew) knees, along with a pink clip placed carefully in his blonde locks. (If only Demyx knew how much effort it took the blonde to part with his leg hair) Axel looked fine. He wore a smile, and he patted his mullet-haired best friend on the shoulder. "Yeah, where have you been? We've been waiting on you. Its time for breakfast."

At first he was confused, but then he realized that Axel had snapped out of it, and remembered nothing of what happened not ten minutes ago.

"Oh, you know me, gotta make sure my hair looks good!" He lied, and let out a slightly shaky laugh. Roxas and Axel laughed along with him, then they all went through glass double doors to the hotel restaurant. Axel instantly spotted his parents at a rounded booth in the very corner of the restaurant. Without saying anything to the hostess, he grabbed Roxas' hand and pulled him over to the table, Demyx quickly trailing behind them.

"Hey ma, sorry I'm late."

"Oh it's fine sweethear-"

"What the fuck took you so long?" Reno butt in, and the next thing that happened shocked everyone. "What the fuck is wrong with you? At least we're here. We could've just not showed up, oh but Axel wouldn't do that because you've been a dick to him his whole life, huh? Well fuck you, we aren't staying here if you're going to act like an immature child." Roxas spat at the older redhead.

Reno stood up and got in the small blonde's face. "What the fuck did you just say to me, bitch?"

Roxas didn't back away, in fact, he got even closer to Reno. "You heard me."

The two stayed in a heated stare-off until Reno huffed. "Control your bitch, Axel."

"Fuck you man!" Roxas growled and got ready to what looked like pounce on the redhead. Axel grabbed Roxas by the wrist before he could jump and pulled him back. Bewildered blue orbs searched the room until they were met with cool emerald ones. "C'mon sweetheart. Let's just leave."

Roxas stared at Axel for a moment before submitting and nodding an okay. Axel let go of Roxas' wrist and draped his arm around his shoulders. The trio all spun and turned at the same time. They headed off in the direction to the exit off the restaurant, and just as they were about to leave Reno called out, "Ya fuckin' pussies! The whole lot of ya!"

Axel could hear his mother lightly scolding his father, telling him to behave. Like that would do any good. The old dickhead was too far gone to know how to act decently in a public place.

Once out of the restaurant, Roxas pushed Axel's arm off him and spun to look at him face to face. "What the hell was that?"

"What was what?" The redhead questioned.

Roxas put a hand on his hip, and gestured to the restaurant with the other. "That. In there. Why was your father speaking to you like that? You're a grown man for Christ's sake!" _Bitchy and controlling__, check. _Roxas had made a mental check list of what to dish out to Axel. Being a 'woman' and all, there are a lot of emotions he has to make him deal with! Its only fair!_  
_

Axel didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say, really. He wouldn't, no, couldn't talk about his father. Not with someone he had just met yesterday. It took him ages to muster the balls to tell Demyx and not burst into tears.

"I.. I'd rather not talk about it, okay?" Axel responded. Roxas looked into the emerald eyes in front of him, and saw all of the sadness in the world. All combined into one person's soul. It made his heart hurt.

"Oh... okay, Axel. That's fine. Um, well, since I came all the way here for some food and didn't get any, wanna get a bite to eat downtown? I know a really good cafe we could all go to." Roxas scratched the back on his neck nervously. He hopped he hadn't hurt the redhead in any way. He was a pretty nice guy... well, other than the fact that he thought Roxas had a vagina.

"That sounds great!" Demyx chirped in, and dove between the duo. He wrapped one arm around each of their necks and pulled them both towards the front entrance of the hotel.

* * *

"Soo, what kind of food does this place got?" Demyx asked, as the trio walked down the sidewalk. The city streets were already swarming with people, and it was hardly one o clock in the afternoon.

"Hmm, mostly breakfast items. But, they have hamburgers and chicken strips if you'd prefer those." Roxas replied, staring directly ahead. He could see the faded yellow lights of the cafe sign, and his stomach started grumbling. Axel chuckled. "Hungry much, Roxas?"

"Yeah. I haven't really been eating much lately. Our food budget is pretty low at the moment." He admitted, and shoved his hands deep in his pockets.

"We? As in your family?"Demyx asked, and Roxas nodded. "Yeah, well... kind-of. Its my brother, cousin, their significant others, and me. So, mostly family. I feel like Riku is practically my brother."

"Is Riku your cousins boyfriend?" Axel asked.

"No. My brothers."

"Ah, well, you don't have to worry, this meal is on me. Order anything you like." Axel offered, which genuinely caused the blonde to blush. No one had been this kind to him, well, no one he had just met, anyway. It was a nice feeling. It was almost nice enough to make the blonde reconsider acting like a bitch because of the gender misconception. He could always be nice, and just tell the guy when everything was over... but then again, whats the fun in that? And what would happen if Axel and Demyx didn't appreciate being lied to, and actually _were_ murderers or psychopaths!

_What kind of psycho offers to buy you a meal and doesn't expect anything out of it? They seem like nice guys._ Roxas waged a mental war with himself until he saw a hand move back and fourth in front of his face, and heard a whistle along with someone saying, "Hello, earth to Roxy. Is this the diner you were talking about?"It was Demyx standing in front of him, and all three of them were at the front of the cafe.

"Uhh, yeah. Sorry for zoning out there for a second. Anyone ready to chow down?"

"Hell yeah!" Demyx replied, and entered the cafe. Axel grabbed the door handle as it swung shut and held the door open for the petite blonde. Roxas couldn't help but smile as he walked through; Axel traveling close behind him. "Thanks."

"No problem."

The duo looked up to see Demyx already planted at a booth in the far corner of the small cafe; waving so his two friends could see him through the sea of people that took up the rest of the space in the restaurant. How the waitresses got around was a mystery. After a hundred 'excuse me's' they finally reached the table the mulleted blonde was sitting at, and sat in the booth across from him.

"I like how you picked the booth on the very _end_ of the restaurant that's basically impossible to get to." Axel said sarcastically, which earned an eye roll from his best friend.

"Well, do ya see any other seats available? I had to fight a crazy old woman for this spot!"

"You _fought_ an old woman?" Axel questioned.

"Well, not exactly fight. She kind of just hit me with her purse full of hard candies and denture cream when I told her to scram. Apparently I'm 'threatening'." Demyx put air quotes with his fingers when he used the last word, which caused both Axel and Roxas to laugh.

"Yeah, about as threatening as a bunny." Axel retorted.

"How do you even know what she had in her purse?" Roxas asked.

"...don't all old ladies carry denture cream and hard candies in their purse?"

The innocence in the question alone made the two on the other side of the table laugh even harder. Just when the laughter started to die down, a waitress about Roxas' age walked up, pen and note pad in hand. "Hello, what can I get you all to dri- ohmygod, Roxas, what're you wearing?"

"Hi, Xion," he replied, giving her a look that read 'don't say anything about it anymore' while the boys weren't looking. Xion nodded quickly. "I'd like coke."

"Yeah, same here." Axel added.

"Suicide." Demyx said, which earned an odd look from the waitress as well as Roxas. "Uh, Demyx, are you okay?" Roxas asked, which caused Axel to chuckle. "It's when you mix all the fountain drinks together. It's called a suicide. I'm guessing most people don't request that, huh?" Axel asked the waitress, which shook her head no.

"I promise he isn't crazy. But if you could do that for him, it'd mean a lot to both of us. It's the only thing he'll drink when we go to resturants."

The raven-haired waitress blushed and nodded. "O-of course! I'll be right on that. Hang tight, boys." And then she walked back into the ocean of people to go retrieve what they had all asked for.

"She liked you."

"Huh?"

"Are you deaf? She thinks you're cute." Roxas said.

Axel cocked an eyebrow. "So?"

"So? Why don't you get a real fiance instead of messing around with people like me. I'm just doing this whole acting thing to help you out."

"Yeah, well, cursing out my dad and then almost attempting to kick his ass didn't exactly _help out_. But, I don't like her."

"Why not?"

"Why're you asking?"

Roxas' eye's widened. He didn't know what to say, because, well, he himself didn't know why he was asking. Why he cared what Axel did, or who Axel liked. It was the man's own life, and if he thought fake fiance's were the way to go. Let him be. Roxas realized he had been quiet too long, and opened his mouth to come up with some bullshit lie, but thankfully, he was saved.

"Here's your drinks! Everyone ready to order?"

* * *

After lunch, Roxas walked with Axel and Demyx back to the hotel. They asked if he wanted to hang out, maybe watch some netflix upstairs in their room, but he declined once again. Instead, he gave Axel his cellphone number.

"You can text me whenever, just, y'know, ask before you call. I'm not the only one living in the house, and I have work."

"That's understandable."

"So, uh, will I be hearing from you soon or...?" Roxas wanted to slap himself in the face after the question came out of his mouth. Why did he even ask? Why did he want Axel to contact him? He thought he was just helping the guy out... so why did he want Axel to call unexpectedly sometime. Why did he wanted him to text him right when he left? What the hell was he thinking? Axel was an asshole! A jerk who thinks he's a girl!

But if all that were true... why did he want so badly for this to work out?

Axel was a little stunned by the words too. He didn't expect the blonde to be so eager to talk to him. Especially after what he had said at the cafe, about dating that waitress. But he liked Roxas, he did. More than he liked Namine. More than he liked anyone, really. Normally he avoided relationships, because they only lead to misunderstandings and hurt feelings, but with Roxas... he wasn't scared of any of that. Roxas was different. "Of course you will, you have my word."

Roxas couldn't help but smile and nodded. "Okay. Catch ya later, Axel."

"See you, Roxas."

And then he was out the big wood-rimmed doors once again.

The first thing Axel did after that was opened his phone, and dialed the number he had given him. It rang twice before the blonde's voice was heard on the other end. "I could've sworn I told you not to call without permission first."

"I wanted to make sure you got home safely, since you won't exactly let me walk you there myself. You know, its hard to be chivalrous with you."

"So you're telling me I have to talk to you the entire walk home? And I'm well aware. Why do you think I've been single my entire life."

"Pretty much. And you're entire life you say? I think you're just afraid to let people in."

"Well, can you really blame me? People these days just.. well, they suck. I don't want to be put in a position where my feelings could be hurt over. I've been fine for twenty one years. I only keep family close."

As Axel listened, Demyx and him made their way over to the elevator, again Demyx hitting the up button. Axel was too busy on the phone. "So, you're going to stop talking to us once these few days pass?"

"It's a possibility. But probably not. You two seem cool." Cool. Axel didn't want to seem _cool_ he wanted Roxas to like him dammit! And so far, he was definitely in the friend zone. He mentally cursed himself.

"And who cares about you trying to be chivalrous anyway? This is all just for show, we aren't _actually_ together. You don't have to be like that all the time. Anyway, I'm home. Text me." _Click_.

Axel kept his phone up to his ear, "Well, maybe I want us to be together, Roxas... you just don't get it, do you?"

"Woah, woah, woah, you didn't actually just say that to her, did you man? 'Cause that's a good way to scare a girl off." Demyx spoke up, which reminded Axel that Roxas had in fact hung up, and it was just the two of them again. No cute little blondes walking around with them anymore today. Axel removed the phone from his ear and shook his head. "Nah man. It just... kind of felt good to say it out loud I guess."

"That makes sense." The _ding_ of the elevator sounded and the golden doors slid open. The best friends walked in and Demyx quickly punched the eight button again, to take them back up to their room to do nothing but lounge around, watch netflix, and order room service for the rest of the day.

* * *

**WOAHH. So, sorry for the horribly late update, and the semi-choppy chapter. Um, I did read all of your reviews and I just want to say thank you so much! I didn't expect to get such wonderful feedback! Thank you sosososo much! when I read them I told myself that I had to finish this chapter tonight for all of my lovely readers. I even put some suggestions in here, one of them being Roxas wearing female clothing. **

**Things will get more interesting, dramatic, and cute. I promise. The first couple of chapters are always the hardest to get through. I hope everyone still likes where this is going and I get good feedback once again. Any more suggestions/ideas and I will definitely look&& consider them! **

**~capn-cole~**


	3. Dammit

_**Secrets.**_

_Chapter Three: Dammit._

**WARNING: THIS FANFIC HAS BOYXBOY THEMES. MATURE LANGUAGE, SEX, DRUGS, AND ALL THAT OTHER GOOD STUFF CAN AND MOST LIKELY WILL BE MENTIONED. IF THAT KIND OF THING BOTHER/OFFENDS YOU, THERES A PAGE-BACK BUTTON FOR A REASON.**

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or any of it's characters. All I own is my ideas. Enjoy.

* * *

After two complete seasons of _The Walking Dead_, A season of _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles,_ and the movie _Bruno_, Axel was completely Netflix'd out. When he looked at the small digital clock on the side table between the two beds, it read two o' six in the morning. Demyx was glued to the tv; having had started another movie. Something about cannibals. Sometimes he wondered about his best friend.

As he heard someone rip into a helpless human being and munch down, Axel's stomach growled. Not that they were related, he just really... really wanted some food.

"Hey Demyx," Axel called, and the blonde looked over from the tv screen. "Yeah?"

"You hungry?"

Demyx made a weird face, with an eyebrow cocked, like he was unsure of what his best friend had just asked him. "You're not planning on eating me, are you?"

"What the hell? No. I was thinking more of this." Axel tossed over a small menu that he had found on the coffee table the first night they had gotten there. It had plenty of food choices; from waffles, to steak, to chocolate pudding if you really wanted it.

Demyx scanned the menu, and Axel could tell his bestfriend was having mini wet-dreams about some of the food items. They hadn't eaten all day, after all. Well, except lunch with Roxas. But to them that seemed like ages ago.

Axel grabbed the phone hastily and punched the room service number. After a couple beeps, and some terrible music, he was connected with a woman. "Waddya want?"

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine," Axel teased, which earned a scoff from the other end. "I'd like a Phillycheese steak." Demyx then snatched the phone once the redhead was done speaking. "And I'd like a double bacon cheese burger, a large side of fries, a chocolate milkshake, aaannnddd, a bottle of your finest whiskey."

"Sir, how old are you?"

"Twenty three. Duh."

"O-kayy, well, I'll have all of that sent up to you guys in fourty five minutes or less. You better not be lying about your age either, or I will have to alert the authorities. Have a nice night otherwise!" _Click._

Demyx stared at the phone in his hand with a 'what the hell' kind of facial expression before setting it back into the receiver and saying, "What a bitch."

"Well you did order something a twelve year old would want."

"I'm just young on the inside!"

"Whatever you say, Demyx. Now, whats this weird ass movie you're watching about? Because it's freaking me out, like, big time." Axel watched as a little boy opened the pantry to reveal disassembled body parts. Axel felt a shiver go down his spine. Poor kid.

"Oh, well, you see, this little boy's parents are cannibals, and have been feeding him human meat his whole life. He started having nightmares about dead people and his parents. He connected the dots I guess, so he's been searching. He's just finding out now that his parents have been feeding him people."

"So he's gone his whole life without looking in the pantry?"

"Well, he's only like.. what, eight? His parents wouldn't ever let him, because they'd make up excuses on why they had to go get food for him."

"Why're you watching something so morbid?"

"Hey! It's a good film with a good story line. You have to look past the freakishness and into the beauty of the script."

"I think somethings wrong with you."

Demyx shrugged and looked back at the tv, "Probably."

Axel sighed and looked to his phone. Roxas stopped texting him ages ago. And he knew it wasn't because of the time. He stopped texting him around six o' clock. What kind of twenty one year old goes to bed that early? It kind-of upset him. Not in that, 'my girlfriend is with another man because shes not talking to me' kind of way, more of a 'i want to be her main focus in life, and im obviously not' kind of way. Which, Axel wanted to get out of this mindset. Him and Roxas were not dating. In fact, they were hardly friends. He didn't want to scare Roxas away by confessing that he had actually developed strong feelings in the past forty eight hours, but he so badly wanted her to know, or, at least feel the same.

"You miss her, eh?" Axel looked up from the phone screen and up to his best friend. Demyx was still staring at the tv screen, which struck Axel's curisoity on how he knew what he was thinking, but didn't question it.

"Uh, yeah..."

"She's probably asleep by now."

"Yeah."

"When did she stop texting you?"

"Around six."

"Yikes."

Axel didn't like the sound of that. Demyx was normally confident, always happy-sounding. He sounded kind of worried. Kind of off. Kind of not how he wanted him to sound.

Just then there was a knock on the door, Axel set his phone down and walked over to the door. He opened it quickly, and an employee quickly walked in pushing a rolling table. A blonde employee, an employee Axel instantly recognized and almost tackled from being so excited.

"Roxy!"

"Oh, great, this is your guises room." Roxas deadpanned, and started loading the two trays of food of the rolling table and onto the coffee table.

"Why haven't you been texting me?" Axel asked, which earned a glare from the blonde. "It's called work, Axel. I have to work." He picked the bottle of whiskey off the tray and Axel grabbed it from him quickly. "Hey, what's up with the 'tude?"

"What's up with the dumb questions?" He spat, Axel felt his heart sink in his stomach. Was Roxas really this pissed off? What'd he do? Was Roxas pushing him away on purpose? Why was Roxas so mad? At Axel, especially. So many questions raced through the redhead's mind that he simply couldn't respond.

Demyx heard the conversation and got up from his spot on the couch and walked up right next to Axel. He was **not** about to let this girl treat his best friend like this. Especially when he knew how much Axel liked Roxas. He could tell she was hurting his best friend's feelings, just by the look on his face. "Roxas, not cool."

Roxas looked from Axel, to Demyx, and back to Axel, then sighed. "Look, guys, I'm not having a great night. It was supposed to be my night off, and Riku and Sora are fighting, and I can't be there to help them work things out. I'm really stressed."

"Sora, is that your brother?" Demyx asked, which earned a nod from the shorter blonde. "Yeah, and when they fight... they _fight_. It's like total chaos. One of them will be gone by the time I get back, I'm sure."

"Gone?"

"Um, yeah, one of them leaves. They come back within a day, but, still. If it's Sora... he's about my size. He can be easily hurt, by anyone. I'm sorry for being rude earlier. I'm just stressed to high hell."

"When do you get off?" Axel asked, and Roxas sighed. "I'm not sure. My manager won't tell me. I've been here since around six when I stopped texting you. But, hey, I gotta go. When I get off-"

"Can I call you? While you're on your way home. I just... wanna make sure you're safe."

"Uh," he looked at the redhead, his emerald eyes shone with compassion, and, well, how could he say no to that face? He felt bad for treating Axel like shit earlier, so he took the offer a step further. He would offer something Axel had pestered him about earlier, something he knew the redhead really wanted to do. "No. Tonight... tonight, you can walk me home. If you're still willing."

He could see Axel's facial expression perk up in an instant. "Y-yeah! Of course. Just, y'know, either call me or come back up here and I'll go with you."

"Alright, well, see you then."

"I'll see you later, beautiful."

Roxas' cheeks instantly stained red with blush. He grabbed the rolling table and pulled it out of the room as quickly as possible, the door closing once he was out of it.

"Dude, did you really just say that to her?"

"Uh, yeah... yeah, I think I did." Axel replied, a little bit shocked at what he said himself._ She left in a pretty big hurry. Hopefully I didn't scare her off. _He thought, but shook it off. Demyx shook his head, took the bottle of whiskey from Axel's hands, then walked back over to the couch and plopped down. The twist-top was off as soon as the blonde ripped the plastic wrapping off, and the bottle was up to his lips. Axel noticed the extent of his friends chugging and took it away from him. "What the hell? Trying to escape somewhere?"

"No, it's just that we've been hanging around bored for the past three days, no parties, no nothin'. I would like to get shitfaced while I can." Demyx replied and reached back for the bottle. Instead, Axel put it up to his own lips and downed quite a bit of it. The alcohol burnt his tongue and his throat, but it warmed his belly and he kind of liked it. Like a hug from the inside that he hadn't felt in a while, but needed.

"Axel you may be bigger than me but I swear to god if you drink all of that I will beat you up."

Axel chuckled, removed the bottle from his lips, and handed it back to his best friend. "I don't think you could take me, Dem. Nice thought though."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." Another chug, and the bottle was passed back to the redhead. Axel sat down next to the blonde and drank a bit, then handed it right back to Demyx. "Hey, um... Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you don't like to talk about your family.. but, I have a question?"

Axel was pretty relaxed, calm, mellowed out, so, he nodded. "Okay, what is it?"

Demyx took the largest gulp yet, then sent the bottle right back to his friend. "Um, your oldest brother, who is he exactly? You've never even told me his name, or really anything about him."

"Ah." Drink. "Well, his name is Zack." Drink. "I think he's like... t-twenty nine now? I dunno." Drink. "He looks-he looks... fuck, hang on." Drink. Pass. "He l-looks.. like my moms, more than he does my pops, I-uh, he-he has my dads eye color? I th-think thats about it."

Demyx nodded and took a couple of swigs from the bottle himself. It was a little over halfway empty by now, and Axel's story was actually really interesting to him. It might've been the booze, but, he doubted it. He had always been curious about Axel's oldest brother, he had just never built up the never to ask, well, until now anyway. He passed the bottle back to the redhead, and he instantly took another swig.

"Ookayy. Weeeell. W-what else do you know about him?"

Axel cocked an eyebrow. "Wh-what do you m-mean what else do I knooow about him? I grew up with h-him!"

"I-I dunnoo man. Enlighten mee on what hes l-like then?"

"Well u-ummm, hmm, wellllll." Drink, pass. "He's about this tall," Axel stood up quickly with his arm in the air, forgetting about his disposition, and stumbled over the coffee table. "Shiiiiiiit."

"Woah man, beee fuckin' caarefulll."

Axel stumble/crawled back over to the couch and pulled himself back up on it. Demyx had been steady sipping from the bottle since Axel had handed it back. The redhead held his hand out and the bottle of whiskey was placed right back in his palm. "Welll, like I wass s-sayin' earlier, he's kinda tall, reallyyy ath-letic. And is covered in m-muscles!"

"He sounds scary." Demyx frowned, which caused Axel to laugh. "He-he kinda is. He could pr-probably take both of us in a fightt." Drink. drink. drink. drink. pass.

"That- that just makes himm even SCARIER." Demyx stated blatantly, and removed the bottle from his best friend's hands. "Is he, is he ma-marriedd though?"

"All of the men in our fammillyy get marriedd at the age of tweentyy one. Rememberr?"

"Oh yeahh."

"Is- is Lea marrriiedd?"

"He married Namine."

"Riiight. My bad."

"Tiss allll good my man, I got Roxy nooow."

Just as the sentence left his lips, the redhead's phone began to vibrate on the coffee table. He picked it up and put it to his ear without even checking the caller id.

"Helloo?"

"Hey, Axel?" It was Roxas. Axel tried his best to straighten up, but it was no use, he was already too drunk. "Yeah?"

"Meet me by the front entrance." _click._

"Fuck."

"What?"

"I gotta go me-meet Roxas. I'll be b-back." Axel slipped on his shoes, shoved his cellphone in his pocket, and headed out the door. He stumbled through the hallways, and almost head-butted the elevator doors, but he somehow managed to make it to the first floor without any damage; to himself or hotel property.

The moment Roxas saw the drunktard, he couldn't help but face-palm. "Axel, did you really come down here drunk?"

"Mayyybe." He gave the blonde a stupid grin, which caused him to shake his head. "Wow, okay, lets go."

Roxas led him out of the hotel, and down the street, hand in hand. He figured Axel wouldn't remember it, so he didn't really care. "What gave you the urge to drink before coming to meet me, Axel?"

"What gave you the urge to hold my hand?" The redhead mused, which caused the blonde to blush. "Shut up, I'm doing it so you down fall over and bust your head open on the sidewalk. Now answer my question."

"I- ah, well, you brought me the alcoholll, soooooo, it's k-kinda all your fault." Axel wore a stupid grin, that for some reason, made Roxas' heart flutter in his chest. The redhead was being kind of cute, even though he was completely and totally wasted off his ass. At least he could walk.

"I didn't tell you to drink it though."

"And I didn't tell you how pretty your eyes are in the moonlight, did I?"

Roxas couldn't help but blush a darker shade of red than before. Axel was surprisingly charming for being intoxicated. The blonde had to play it off like he didn't care though. He wasn't supposed to care about the redhead, he wasn't _supposed_ to develop feelings for him 's kind-of hard to like someone when they think you're a girl when you're not, especially if they are straight. It's like disaster soup. Nothing good is gonna come out of it. You're either gonna barf, or get the shits. Either way you loose.

"Are you trying to get laid or something.. because you aren't coming in my house."

"No, I wasss j-just telling you m-my opinion."

"Whatever, drunktard. Could you walk a little faster? It's cold as fuck outside."

"Hang on a second," Axel stopped in his tracks and let go of Roxas' hand, which earned an annoyed grunt from the blonde. "I'm seriously considering that you're deaf. I said walk faster, not stop."

"Q-quit complaining R-Roxy and hold up one second." Axel then continued to slip his navy blue jacket from his shoulders, put it around the blonde's shoulders, then grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. The redhead then began to continue their walk down the street while Roxas just stared up at him in amazement.

_How.. how is he still so nice to me even after how I treated him earlier? And now? I'm so confused._ Roxas thought while he watched the redhead. Axel didn't look at him while they walked, he stared straight ahead, probably in thought. Probably thinking about how fucking cold it really was and how he wished he still had his jacket. Or at least, thats what Roxas thought he was thinking of. In reality, Axel wasnot thinking about the temperature outside, but how much he truly did like Roxas. Roxas made him happy, despite the mood swings, and sarcastic attitude at times. He wanted to be with Roxas. No one else. He just wasn't sure how to put those feelings into words without sounding like an idiot, or scaring the blonde off.

Roxas pulled the redhead to the left, signaling that it was time to turn. Once done, they continued on the path, straight ahead, Roxas could see his apartment building. He noticed Axel was still stumbling, which worried him. He didn't wanna send him all the way home to the hotel like this. He could get hurt, or worse... and.. he was getting kind of attached to Axel, even though he refused to admit that to the redhead himself.

"I live just up ahead."

"Oh, iss-is this where I-I head back?"

"Um, no actually. I don't want you walking the streets like this. It isn't safe."

"So..so-what-what are you tellin' m-me exactly? I gotta sleep in a dumpster 'er somthin'?"

Roxas sighed, "No, Axel, I'm telling you that you're gonna stay at my place tonight. On the couch, or something. I can't have you wandering the streets like thi-"

He was cut of by long, lanky arms wrapping around him and pulling him into a tight hug. He was startled at first, and the smell of alcohol wasn't very inviting, but he hugged Axel back; wrapping his arms around his slender stomach and digging his head into his chest. "Thank you, Roxyyyy." It felt right. To both of them. Although neither of them would say it. Something was defiantly there, though. They could both feel it in the pits of their stomachs.

"Roxas? That you?" The blonde pulled away to see his brother standing on the patio of their apartment. They were on the first floor, thank god. Or else Roxas would have to lug the already stumbling redhead up the stairs.

"Uh, yeah, Sor, it's me. Riku still home?" Roxas called out, but got nothing in response back. "Fuck, that's a no..." Roxas mumbled, and hastily pulled Axel over to the sliding glass door that led to the back of his apartment by his arm and slid it open. He let go of the redhead and walked in, Axel followed behind.

"Sora, where are you?!"

"My room!"

"Come out here!"

"No!"

"I'm not mom Sora, stop acting like a child and get your ass out here! You're a grown ass adult!"

"So are you!"

"You're making yourself look bad in front of our guest!"

All of a sudden a short brunette that looked a lot like Roxas appeared. "We have a guest?"

"Hiiii, I-im Axelll." The redhead stuck out his hand and Sora gave him a curious look. "Are you drunk, or something?" Axel put his hand down and cocked an eyebrow. "Are you two twins?"

"Yeah, Sora, he's drunk. That's why he's staying here tonight. I don't want him to wander around the city like this."

"Sooo, he's some random drunk guy you found and brought home? Thats smart."

"Hey, can you two not talk about me like I'm not even here?"

"Right, sorry. Sora, this is Axel, Axel this is Sora. Axel is my _friend__," _God that sentence sounded so wrong to him... "and, he's going to stay the night tonight. Just tonight. And when Riku comes, back I'll explain the situation to them, but for now, go tell Namine an-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on. Namine? Namine _who?_"

"Namine Flynn. Why? You know her? Now that I think about it, he does kinda look like Lea, doesn't he, Sor?"

"Yeah, he really does. Are you related to Lea Flynn?"

Axel's heart literally fell into his stomach and he almost completely insta-sobered. He backed up until he hit the glass door behind him. "I uh, is it okay if I leave?"

Roxas tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows. "Why Axel, whats wrong?"

Axel refused to see his brother. He didn't wanna see Namine either. He and his brother hadn't spoken to each other since the day Axel kicked his ass. They never got along after that... not that they got along before that much either. It was just... too much for one guy to go through in one day. "I just gotta go."

"No, I don't want you wandering around in your state... Axel, whats bothering you?" Roxas was seriously concerned. He had never seen Axel act this way. It could've been the alcohol, but he highly doubted that. The blonde walked over to the redhead and put his hand on the taller's shoulder. "Seriously, Axel, what's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost or something?"

"I... um..."

And just then, there she was. Namine _fucking_ Winters. His first love. The first girl that ever broke his heart. The first person he ever gave two fucks about that wasn't his mom or dad.. and.. it hurt. It hurt more than he expected it to and you know what hurt even more?

"Axel?"

That. Hearing her say his name hurt more than the sight of her, than knowing she was in the same room as him once again, than remembering she was married to his brother. After four years, it still hurt. But her voice, it was like liquid nitrogen in his veins; it killed him.

"Namine? You know Axel?" Roxas turned to look at the blonde girl, and she nodded. "Um, yeah. We dated for a while back in high school. Axel, what're you doing here?"

_Please stop talking to me..._ he thought.

"I... uhh.. I.." Axel choked on his own words. He couldn't process what was going on quick enough. He couldn't believe Namine was right in front of him, and Lea was somewhere else in the apartment. He didn't wanna stick around to see him.

"He's my friend. I met him at the hotel I work with."

"Oh. Was he with anyone?"

"Yeah, his friend Demyx."

"Oh, that guy. He was a weirdo in high school. Is he still one now?"

"Actually, he's pretty cool."

While they were busy chattering away, Axel managed to slip out of the back door. The first person that noticed was Sora, who pointed in the direction of the redhead. He was still visible, after all he hadn't gotten very far. "Guys, Axel's practically gone."

"What?" Roxas turned and saw the redhead turn right, exactly where they had turned left not forty minutes earlier. "Shit." the blonde boy cursed, but was stopped before he could leave the apartment. He looked over his shoulder to see Namine holding his wrist. She narrowed her eyes, "Don't bring him back here, Roxas. He's a freak. You know, when we dated he used to jerk off to gay porn? You're probably only the second alive thing that's shown interest in him since me. He could take advantage of you. And, him and Lea don't get along either. Dont. Bring. Him. Back."

"Since when the fuck are you my boss?" Roxas swore. He never acted like this, but, he knew Axel was a nice guy! So what if he masturbated to stuff like that? It's his life, and he didn't even know Axel's side of the story. Namine could be lying for all he knew, or she could be confused, or she... she could be wrong some how. He didn't know why, but.. he had to go after Axel. He ripped his wrist away from her grasp and ran out the sliding door and down the street. When he turned right, he could see a stumbling Axel. He made his way over to the tipsy redhead, and once he caught up with him, he finally spoke up, "What was that back there? Why'd you run off?"

"I didn't want to be there any-ymore. I should get back to Demyx."

"Axel, stop."

The redhead froze in his tracks and looked at the blonde in front of him. "What?"

"Namine... she's my cousin... she can, well, she can kinda be a bitch sometimes, and, I don't know what happened between you two in high school, but you cant let that get to you now."

"Yeah.. actually I can. I really don't have much of a choice." Axel began walking again, and Roxas followed closely behind him. "Axel, stop walking away from me, please?"

"No."

"Axel, can't we talk about it?"

"I don't want to."

"Fine, then... do you at least want to get a drink or two with me?"

Axel stopped, and looked over his shoulder to see Roxas' beautiful cerulean orbs pleading with him. He sighed, nodded, and dug his hands in his jean pockets. "Alright, fine. But it's nearly four thirty in the morning. Aren't most bars closed?"

"No, they don't close until the sun rises, which isn't until seven thirty this time of year, well, until the 21st anyway. Then theres the equinox."

"Right, well, lead the way."

* * *

**Anddd, theres where I end it. This is the longest chapter so far, and they will continue to get longer. I don't know if I really like this chapter, but that up to you to decide. **

**Again, thank you all for the amazing reviews on the last chapter, I hope I get the same with this one.**

**I hope you enjoy&&review when you're done. (:**

**Ps: Sorry for making Namine kinda mean. I know she normally isn't perceived that way, but you'll sooner or later find out exactly _why_ she acts like that towards Axel.**

**Soo, I should have the next one out soon, since I'm having a pretty fun time writing this, and since you all love it so much. Look out for it, because it'll be out within the next couple of days. But until then, have a wonderful day. && happy reading to you all.**

**~Capn Cole.**


	4. Shitfaced

**A/N: Okay, so, I got what I expected on the last chapter. I know it wasn't that great but the reason for that is mostly because I stayed up from 11 pm to 9 am writing it. I only got an hour and a half of sleep, but hopefully if I start this off earlier, it won't be total crap like the last chapter. So here's another attempt at a good chapter, if this one comes out bad too… I might just have to start a new story completely. Sorry guys. I'm kind-of unmotivated about this now. **

Secrets.

Chapter Four: Shitfaced.

WARNING: THIS FANFIC HAS BOYXBOY THEMES. MATURE LANGUAGE, SEX, DRUGS, AND ALL THAT OTHER GOOD STUFF CAN AND MOST LIKELY WILL BE MENTIONED. IF THAT KIND OF THING BOTHER/OFFENDS YOU, THERES A PAGE-BACK BUTTON FOR A REASON.

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or any of it's characters. All I own is my ideas. Enjoy.

Roxas led Axel to a bar called The Lion's Den. It was a calm little place, with little to none people, soft music (mostly Nickleback, if Axel's ears didn't deceive him. Then again, Roxas did claim that he was deaf twice already) playing in the background, and an atmosphere that just made the redhead feel… welcome. He liked it.

"Yeah, Riku brought me here on my twenty-first birthday. Kinda felt like I was at home…" Roxas spoke up, which startled Axel a bit, until he realized that he was in fact still with the blonde. "Oh, yeah, it's nice. I could do with better music, though."

The slight joke made both boys laugh slightly, "The owner is a diehard Nickleback fan, I know it's kinda bad but…"

"No, I like it."

This made Roxas smile. He knew Axel was still in a bad mood… or whatever kind of mood you'd call it. But at least he was trying to be the nice, sweet Axel he'd grown to know and… like. Yeah… like.

Roxas took Axel's hand in his own, and led him over to the bar, where a woman in her mid-thirties stood behind the counter cleaning off some glasses. They each took a seat on squeaky red barstool, and the brunette lady looked up from the task she had currently been working on. "What can I get you two?"

Roxas looked up at Axel, and Axel looked at the woman. "I'd like, I dunno, a shot of whiskey?"

"No. We'd both like a screwdriver," Roxas but in, the woman nodded and Axel gave the blonde a curious look. "You need to take it slow, Axel. Straight up hard liquor does one of two things; makes you incredibly happy and sweet, as you were when you met up with me at the hotel… or it make you angry and mean. I'm just going from your current mood here… but you seem like you'd be the angry type right now."

Axel sighed, rested his elbows on the hard wooden bar counter, and rested his face in his palms. Roxas couldn't help but frown and put his hand on the older's shoulder. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Maybe later?"

"Maybe."

"Heres your drinks." The brunette set down two glasses between them. Roxas took one and slid it closer to him, examining the contents of the cup while Axel stayed in his position and moped. Roxas didn't like this. He wasn't used to seeing Axel sad, and he didn't _want _to get used to him being sad. He already missed Axel's smile, and his quirky behavior. The blonde sighed and began sipping from his drink. Axel didn't move, didn't talk, didn't do much of anything but breathe really, and this wasn't how Roxas expected this to go.

Sooner than he expected, his drink was gone, and he was drinking Axel's. Seeing the redhead like this made him kinda upset, so, what better way than to drink the pain away? After Roxas' fifth drink, Axel put his head up, and took the sixth one that the woman made for him.

"W-wha 'er you doin?" Roxas asked, as the redhead took a couple of gulps. He wasn't much of a vodka person, and by the taste of it, it was strong. She _had_ to be using more than she was supposed to. But, you can't expect perfect quality at five in the morning, can you?

"Roxas, I think you've had enough."

"I think yer cuute." He giggled and snatched the glass from Axel's hands while he wasn't looking and chugged the rest.

A drunk Axel was one thing. Axel could control himself for the most part. Maybe not his mouth, but, he could walk on his own.

From ages nineteen, until, well, now, Axel had been a party animal. He drank almost every night, fondled everything in sight, and, managed to teach himself how to control his legs when he was intoxicated. Roxas, on the other hand was only probably around 110 pounds, probably only drank three times in his entire life, and was a lightweight, from what Axel could tell.

Roxas giggled slid off the barstool and onto the ground with a slight _thud_.

"Fuck." Axel cursed, got off his own barstool, and crouched on the ground, next to the small blonde. "Hey, Roxas, hey… you alright buddy?" Axel shook him a couple times but got no response.

"If he's passed out, you gotta leave." The woman behind the bar commented, which caused Axel to roll his eyes. No, he was just going to _leave_ Roxas here on the ground until he got hammered off his ass and they both ended up unconscious on the ground.

Axel managed to shove his arms under the blonde and picked him up; cradling him like a baby, he was as light as one. Axel was able to support the boy in one arm, while using the other to dig around in his pocket for money. He managed to find forty dollars, not caring about the change, he put it all down on the table and left with Roxas in his arms.

When they got back on the streets, Axel had no idea which way to go from there; left was nothing but darkness, and right was full of lights from the city. Axel trusted his gut, and headed down the road to the right. He hoped it was the right way to go, but he couldn't be too sure. He wasn't really familiar with this part of town, and he was sure if Roxas we're to wake up, the blonde would be of no help anyway.

Axel passed a few places; a barber shop, a deli, a pharmacy, and even a little boutique. None of them looked familiar, but he kept walking anyway. He didn't see any sign of human life either. He didn't see a single person on the street, nor a cab, nor any lights on in any of the buildings. "Well this can't be good…" he mumbled to himself.

Roxas stirred in his arms, and his eyes opened. "Axelll."

In the redhead's opinion, the blonde sounded more like he was dying than intoxicated, which kind of scared him. "Yeah, hey, Roxas, do you know where we are?"

"Axeeel, I think I'm gonna-"

And without further warning, the blonde blew chunks. All over the redhead and himself. Almost instinctively Axel wanted to drop Roxas, but he didn't. If it were anyone else though, they'd be on the ground. "Fuck." Roxas groaned.

Axel found a bus stop bench quickly after, and set Roxas down. This was just fucking _perfect_. He, and Roxas were both drenched in throw up, and better yet, they were lost. The redhead fished around in his pocket and dug out his cellphone, quickly dialing his best friend.( Little did he know, that blonde was passed out in a puddle of throw-up too.)

When no one answered, Axel shoved his phone back in his pocket, frustrated. He could hear Roxas next to him, moaning and groaning in drunken slurs, saying his name, reaching out for him, but all Axel wanted at that moment was to get the two of them back to the hotel safe and sound.

They had to have sat there for another half-hour before Axel saw the first car pass. He waved it down, and it stopped. When he walked over to it, a girl was inside. A girl he actually _recognized_. She had black hair, big blue eyes, and was just as small and petite as Roxas was.

"Heyy, Xion right?"

"Yeah, um, why're you covered in-"

"Never mind that, is there any way you can take us to the hotel Roxas works at?"

"No. You know the name?"

"It's the Hilton, up the street from the café you work at."

"Oh yeah, sure. Get in."

Axel praised the god he didn't believe in, because this is only something that happened in movies. Normally, the two would've been stuck out there until Roxas sobered up and was able to give Axel directions back himself.

He lifted Roxas back off the bench, and carried him to Xion's car. Carefully he opened the back door, and slid the barely conscious blonde into the back. After closing the door (and making sure he didn't take one of Roxas' legs off with it) he got in the front.

Xion's car was small, something he'd expect from such a tiny girl, but there was hardly any leg space, and his head was literally pushed up against the ceiling of it. It was cramped, for lack of a better word.

"Sooo, any reason why Roxas is passed out and you're both covered in throw up?" Xion asked, which caused Axel to look at her instead of focusing on the road ahead of them. "Oh, uh, Roxas wanted to get some drinks, so we went to some little bar up the road from here... a few too many screw drivers and here we are. Thank god you came along, or we'd probably be out there until after sunrise."

"Right, so I have a question."

Axel examined the girl. She really was _small_. Probably shorter than Roxas. Curvier. More boobage, not much but they were actually visible. Her hair was pretty short too, but she was pretty. Her voice was soft and delicate, just like her frame. She reminded him somewhat of a mouse. Cute, quiet, and small.

"Alright, what is it?"

"Do you _like_ Roxas?" Xion glanced from the road, to Axel, and back to the road. Axel found this question… weird, but went along with it anyway. "Um, yeah… why?"

"What is it that you like about Roxas, then?" Axel could hear the slight jealousy in the girls voice, but he shrugged it off.

"Well, Roxas is cute, funny, smart, witty, all the things I like. Why do you ask?"

"I just never seen someone take such an interest."

A noise was heard from the back. A noise you'd hear come from a zombie, like a gurgle, grunt, something that didn't sound like a normal human noise. "How much did you two drink?"

"I didn't do very much of the drinking."

"Oh."

"Yeah..." The rest of the ride was completely silent, and Axel watched as they passed by various stores and restaurants. Xion had made everything kind of… awkward. Axel felt too uncomfortable to carry on a conversation with the girl, because, well, he could tell she didn't like the fact that he liked Roxas and not her.

At least she was nice enough to give him a ride back to the hotel.

Various signs of life started appearing; things such as taxis, and people opening little botiques to get ready for the day. Axel felt relief wash over him when he was the bright golden letters that shone 'Hilton.'

Without hesitation, the redhead thanked Xion for the ride, got out of the car, and gently pulled the blonde out of the back. He managed to wave Xion goodbye as she drove off, then he entered the hotel. He looked around to see an absolute ghost town, which he figured was good; none of Roxas' co-workers or managers would have to see him like this.

Dodging random furniture that seemed to jump out into his way, Axel took no time to get to the elevator, and get upstairs to the hotel room. He quickly found Demyx, passed out in a puddle of his own puke, and groaned. "Great, just fucking great!" He cursed, before lightly setting Roxas on the couch.

Demyx was a bit more of a struggle to pick up than Roxas was, seeing how he was a good 4 inches taller, and 20 pounds heavier. Axel dragged Demyx by his upper half across the floor and into the bathroom, where he managed to heave the blonde into the bathtub and turn on the shower. Demyx was up in an instant; crazed sea foam colored eyes searched their surroundings, and immediently calmed down once the redhead was in sighed.

"Axel?"

"Yo."

"How'd I get in here?"

"I carried you, dipshit. You were passed out in your own vomit."

"Ew. Sick."

"Right?"

"Yeah…" the blonde frowned and put his palm up to his forehead. "My head hurts."

"I can imagine. You finished off the whiskey."

"You were gone longer than I expected."

"Yeah…"

"Where's Roxas?"

"On the couch, passed out."

"Is she okay?"

"I'm assuming so. She drank quite a bit."

"Huh? What happened? I thought you were just walking her home." Demyx looked completely dumbfounded, a common look for the blonde

Axel sighed. He didn't really wanna explain all that went down hardly an hour ago, so he dismissed it. "Just, get cleaned up so I can take a shower. I'm covered in her vomit. I'll explain everything to you later."

Demyx's nose scrunched up at the thought of having someone vomit on him, and then have to walk around in those clothes for god knows how long. Axel left the bathroom after that, and shut the door behind him. He looked around the room; an empty bottle of whiskey in the corner by the tv, both trays of food we're completely food-less, meaning that his best friend had eaten everything. The bed furthest away from him was a complete disaster, and there were at least three visible puddles of puke in various areas of the room. Axel chuckled to himself, "Huh, looks like Demyx had his own little party."

The redhead glanced to the passed out blonde on the ugly floral print hotel sofa, and smiled to himself. Roxas made even the ugliest things seemed beautiful. It amazed him. Axel began to rummage through the drawers full of Demyx's clothes and found a small shirt and some pajama pants. He strolled over to Roxas and sat him up, ready to lift off his shirt when the blonde woke up and started screaming, "Get off of me you fucking pervert! Stop! Stop! Fucking Stop!"

Axel, shocked, let go and jumped back about a foot. Roxas was breathing hard, and the look on his face read 'terrified', until he saw Axel. He held his heart and took a couple slow, deep breaths. Just when the redhead thought he was calm, he received a smack on the arm, and a glare. "What the hell were you doing!? I thought you were some type of rapist! Never undress someone while they're sleeping!"

"Roxas, I- I'm sorry, you're covered in vomit so i-"

"Wait, I'm what?"

Roxas looked down at himself and saw the splotches of yellowish orange throw up all over his shirt, pants, and Axel's jacket. "Oh. Well… how'd this happen?"

"You got so drunk that you passed out, so I was trying to carry you back to the hotel."

"Oh..." The blonde repeated then sat there in silence for a little while, trying to play out what exactly probably went on. Axel probably had to carry him all the way from the bar, to the hotel, and he was even nice enough to get him cleaned up after he had thrown up all over himself. "..thanks Axel."

"Hey, Ax. Showers open." Both the blonde and the redhead looked over to see Demyx with one towel around his waist and another around his shoulders, lightly shaking the water out of his hair. "Oh, Roxas, you're up. Axel said you were passed out so I didn't expect you to be up. Sorry for being... well.." Demyx looked down at himself, then back up at Roxas. "..naked." A small laugh left the taller blondes lips and Roxas couldn't help but blush. How embarrassing!

"Dude, put some fucking clothes on when a girls around! You know better than that."Axel scolded, which caused Demyx to put his hands up in defense. "Woah, woah, woah, cool your jets man. I came out here to get clothes. Duh."

"You know, in the short amount of time I've known you, Demyx, you've said duh probably seven times in front of me. Is that your catch phrase or something?"

"Nah, his catch phrase is D-"

"AXELSHUTTHEFUCKUPNOW!" The blonde across the room nearly screeched, which earned a weird look from both Axel and Roxas. "Haha, I mean... um.. I'm just gonna go put my clothes on.." And with that, Demyx grabbed some random clothing items from his drawer and dashed off back into the bathroom.

"What was that all about?" Roxas giggled. Axel couldn't help but smile at the noise. "When we were in high school, they made the boys shower together after gym. Demyx would always yeall out "Dance Water Dance!", which now embarrasses him whenever I bring it up because everyone thought he was a weirdo... well, everyone but me. He just didn't want anyone getting near him in the showers, I guess, so he tried to scared him off."

"And it didn't scare you off?"

"No, mostly because I felt bad for him. He got picked on a lot, and the guys that picked on him were my friends. Demyx was way cooler than them, once I confronted him about the whole shouting in the showers thing. He told me he was bisexual, and... if the other boys got close enough then..."

"..then he'd get a boner?"

Axel couldn't help but bust into laughter. "He didn't put it in those words exactly, but I'm sure that was part of it."

"Okay, who's next?" Demyx was now out of the bathroom, completely clothed, and he gestured toward Roxas. "Ladies first, yeah?"

Roxas felt a twinge in his stomach. He really didn't like being referred to as a lady. He kinda wanted them to know that he was in fact a boy, with a penis, balls, testosterone, the whole shibang.. but he knew he couldn't. Not after coming this far. Not after earning their trust and getting to know them. Axel and Demyx were both great guys and...

"Roxas, you gonna go?"

"Oh yeah." Roxas stood up, and took the small pile of clothes away from Axel's hands. He walked awkwardly through the room (avoiding vomit puddles), and when he finally made it to the bathroom and locked the door he exhaled. "I've got to tell them soon..."

* * *

**Ok, so it isn't as long as the last one, probably not that good either, but I felt like I needed to get something out for you guys. Youve all been patient enough. So hopefully this will tide you through until the next chapter, which will be a lot better. I promise!**

**Roxas is contemplating on telling them he's a boy at the moment, but he most likely wont. Who knows! You gotta read on to find out.(:**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. You guys are simply the best!**

**~Capncole.**


	5. Mixed Feelings

**helloo~ **

**so, I got a lot of awesome reviews on the last chapter, which is just the best feeling in the word.**

**The story shall continue! Which is why I'm writing a chapter five. I hope you like it just as much as you've liked all of the other chapters.(:**

**Anywayy, lets start chapter five!**

* * *

_**Secrets.**_

_Chapter Five: Mixed Feelings_

**WARNING: THIS FANFIC HAS BOYXBOY THEMES. MATURE LANGUAGE, SEX, DRUGS, AND ALL THAT OTHER GOOD STUFF CAN AND MOST LIKELY WILL BE MENTIONED. IF THAT KIND OF THING BOTHER/OFFENDS YOU, THERES A PAGE-BACK BUTTON FOR A REASON.**

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or any of it's characters. All I own is my ideas. Enjoy.

* * *

Roxas only showered for around five minutes.

The blonde stared at the ceramic floor under his feet. He watched as yellowish-orange swirls tainted the pure water. '_Gross.'_ he thought to himself. He didn't realize that he had trown up this much.

Even though the water wasn't running, Roxas kept watching the swirls dance around the bottom of the tub until the last one went down the drain.

He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel off the towel rack above the toilet. The blonde shook out his hair and dried the rest of his body with his towel. Once done, he wrapped the now damp white cotton fabric around his waist. He used his hand to wipe the thin layer of steam away from the mirror above the sink and instantly frowned at his reflection.

His normally perfect hair was damp and sticking to his forehead. His cheeks were rosy from the warmth of the water. He didn't like it. He frowned deeper.

As he examined every detail of what he thought was his flawed face, there was a knock on the door that made him literally have a mini-heart attack. The blonde clutched his chest as if he were protecting it. He didn't respond to the knock, so the person on the other side of the door said something instead.

"Hey Roxas, you didn't die or something did you?"

It was Demyx. Roxas had already become so familiar with the voice, like they had been best friends for years, when in reality they had only met three days prior.

"Yeah Demyx, I'm totally dead right now." The blonde replied sarcastically.

_Silence_.

After probably a minute, Demyx responded.

"Oh, well since you're a ghost and all, would you mind if Axel took a shower now?"

Roxas' eyes got huge and he started grabbing at the clothes Axel had given him earlier, shoving the shirt over his head and pulling it over his stomach as quickly as possible.

"Welllll?" Demyx called.

"No! Just- just give me a second."

In the background, Roxas could've sworn that he heard Axel scold Demyx for rushing him. The blonde couldn't help but smile. Axel really was a great guy. He couldn't imagine why Namine dumped him, especially over something so little. While in his thoughts, he tugged on the baggy Spongebob pajamas, combed through his hair with a comb he found on the ledge of the sink. He figured it was Demyx's.

After one more glance over in the mirror, Roxas exited the bathroom. Axel was laying back on his bed, staring at the celiling, while Demyx was waiting by the door.

"Well that isn't creepy at all." Roxas said, which earned an eyebrow cock from Demyx. "What isn't creepy?"

"You're not supposed to wait by the door of a bathroom if a girl is in there." Roxas stated, and Demyx gave him a dumbfounded look. "Well, I've never had any female friends, so I wouldn't know."

"Well now you do. Axel, showers free." Roxas turned his attention to the redhead as he spoke. Axel was already sitting up right, and if Roxas wasn't mistaken he was being checked out.

Without thinking, Axel blurted out, "You look really cute."

Roxas' face automatically turned as red as a tomato, and covered his cheeks with his hands as if that would give off an illusion that he wasn't blushing. "Th-thanks Axel... um.. showers free."

"You already said that." Axel smirked, picked up a pile of clothes that was sitting next to him and got up. He swiftly walked through the room and entered the bathroom._ There was no click from the door locking either,_ Roxas noted.

Roxas stood in shock. Axel called him cute, and he wasn't drunk off his ass or anything! It made the blonde's heart flutter. And while he was basking in his unbelievable happiness, a voice cut in.

"Sooo Roxas, I have a question."

The overwhelming happiness diminished and the blush went away. Roxas turned to look at the taller blonde and nodded. "Okay, what is it?"

Demyx stood there awkwardly for a moment before opening his mouth to speak. "I just wanted to know if you actually like Axel."

Roxas didn't really know how to replay. He could be truthful, but Axel would know instantly because of Demyx's big mouth, which might end in either them being together, or complete disaster. Or he could lie, and things could stay exactly the same way they were and nothing would change. Disaster sounded worse to the blonde than what he had going now.

"No.. I mean, he's really nice and all but... I'm really not interested." Roxas automatically wanted to punch himself in the face repeatedly after the words came out. He didn't feel that way at all, in fact his feelings were the complete opposite.

"Oh." Was the only thing that left Demyx's lips and for some reason that made Roxas feel even _worse_.

"Why do you ask?" Roxas questioned, which earned an odd look from the taller blonde. "Why? Are you seriously asking me why?"

Demyx sounded kind of angry, which was weird and new to Roxas. Normally the mullet-head was swimming in happiness. "Um.. yes?"

Demyx said nothing, he just walked pass the small blonde and towards the couch. He plopped down, put his feet up on the coffee table, then patted the spot next to him; the whole time Roxas watched him.

"Have a seat, Roxy."

"Wha-"

"Have a _seat__." _

Roxas awkwardly manuvered his way through the throw up puddles and beds. Once he got to the couch he carefully took the spot next to Demyx as he was told. He was actually, for once, _terrifed_ of another person, and Demyx wasn't someone Roxas expected to ever be terrified of.

"Don't fuck with my best friend." The words came out of Demyx's mouth so blunt, Roxas could feel the anger in them. Actual _anger_ from Demyx's actual _mouth_.

"I didn't plan on fucking with him Demyx I was just trying to help him out."

Demyx sent Roxas a look that sent shivers up his spine. A look of pure anger, a look Roxas would've never suspected Demyx could actually make.

"He doesn't _need_ your help anymore. Now you're just playing with his heart. You know he fucking likes you!" Demyx was standing up now, towering over Roxas. The smaller blonde scooted back as far as he could. Demyx was seriously scaring him now, then... realization hit him. "Axel likes me?"

Demyx stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face. "You couldn't fucking _tell_? Or were you just not paying him any attention."

"I just thought he was being nice to me because of the fake fiance thing.. I didn't know he was being serious, I promise!"

"Bullshit."

"I swear!"

Demyx eyed Roxas for a few moments before saying, "Fine then, you tell him you don't like him so he can get over you."

"_Over_ me?"

"Yeah, he fell pretty hard pretty fast. I've never seen him like this except with Namine. You have to break it to him before its too late."

"And if I don't?"

"If you don't then I'll tell him myself." Demyx straightened up and took his seat back on the couch, turned on the tv, and just like clock work Axel was out of the bathroom; fresh clothes and everything. "Hey guys, you spending quality time without me?" Axel said as he walked over to the couch. He sat beside Roxas, who was on the middle cushion. "Whatcha two watching?"

"Fuck if I know man, I have such a headache." Demyx whined. This time it was Roxas' turn to wear a dumbfounded expression. Demyx was acting like he hadn't just threatened him! Like everything was fucking fine! When in fact it _wasn't_ fine because Roxas really did like Axel and now he couldn't be with him ever because of his stupid mouth!

"Then why's the tv on, smartone?" Axel asked, then snatched the romote from the blonde across the couch and turned the tv off. "Hey, Axel, I'm fucking starving. You think you could find us something to eat?"

"You're fucking starving yet you ate both of our meals."

"I threw them up!"

"Whatever," Axel sighed as he lifted himself off the couch. "care to show me where some vending machines are, Roxas?"

"Yeah, sure thing." Roxas replied as he got off of the couch. He looked over to see Demyx giving him a look that he believed meant 'You better fucking tell him while you have the chance'. He looked away quickly and followed Axel out of the door and into the hallways. Once the door shut behind them, Axel started talking.

"It wasn't awkward leaving you alone with Demyx, was it?"

Roxas shook his head. "No, I wouldn't exactly use that word."

"Okay good. He can get a little weird sometimes, but y'know, he's still my best friend. He's been there with me through a lot..."

Roxas nodded.

"Do you like him?"

"He's alright."

"What'd he do?"

Roxas stopped in his tracks and gave the redhead a curious look. "What do you mean?" Axel followed suit and stopped about a foot behind the blonde. "He did something, said something, I don't know, but you're acting weird."

"I'm not acting weird!"

Axel chuckled deep in his throat and nodded. "Whatever you say, princess." Then continued walking, Roxas following quickly next to him. "I'm serious. I'm acting normal. Seee, normal Roxas."

Axel glanced at the blonde then chuckled once more. "Normal Roxas wouldn't have to validate herself. Which way to the vending machines?"

"Um, left." Roxas let the words sink in. Yeah, normally he wouldn't have to validate himself, Axel was right about that, but how was Axel able to know him like that in under four days? It didn't make sense... it was like Axel was watching every little thing about him, like he wanted to know him, but he just wouldn't let the redhead. That scared him. When Roxas came back from his thoughts, they were already at the vending machine.

"I know Demyx was the one asking for something to eat, but would you like anything?"

Roxas shook his head no, and just at that moment his growled. Loud. Axel chuckled and he blushed. "Okay... maybe a little something to eat wouldn't hurt."

The blonde scanned the vending machines for something good to munch on. He decided on cool ranch Doritos. Axel got Demyx some sour cream and onion Lays, and got himself a milky way. One the way back to the room, Axel spoke up again.

"So, are you gonna tell me what he did or what?"

Roxas chewed on his lip. He didn't want to tell Axel what Demyx told him. He didn't want to tell Axel he didn't like him either, because he actually did. He knew Demyx would tell him if he didn't though. He took a deep breath in, then slowly let it out. When he opened his mouth to speak, Axel began talking again. Thank god.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm just curious. But hey, I have a favor to ask of you. You might not wanna do it but, it doesn't hurt to ask."

"Whats the favor?"

"My parents leave tomorrow morning. They wanted to go to some fancy ass restaurant. I was wondering if you'd go, and wear a dress. If thats too much to ask of you, then its alright. You can wear whatever, I just really want you there." Axel stopped. Roxas walked a few feet ahead before noticing and stopping himself. He turned around to look at the redhead and tilted his head. "Axel?"

Axel didn't respond and he kept his eyes glued to the floor.

Roxas took a few steps forward, and stopped about five inches away from the redhead. He was all up in Axel's personal space, but Axel looked... sad. "Axel, are you okay?"

"Roxas," he spoke calmly, but at the same time shaky, like what he had to say next took a lot of effort for him. "I... I know this is _weird_ and all. We just met... or whatever. But," his head went back up, and his eyes met Roxas'. Cobalt blue met acidic green and everything just seemed to freeze. Roxas could feel his heart pounding against his rib cage. His anxiety was building up just waiting for Axel to speak. "I really like you."

Roxas was speechless. His eyes were wide. His palms were sweaty. His heart thumped hard in his chest. He felt butterflies. He wanted oh so badly to just scream at the top of his lungs with excitement. He felt like the epitome of a teenage girl. Then he remembered Demyx. If he told Axel the truth, Demyx would tell him the lie, and Axel would hate him forever... or at least call him a liar. Then again, if he told Axel the same lie he told Demyx, he'd have to wait an eternity before he could admit his actual feelings, if Axel even spoke to him after all this.

"Axel, I...I don't know what to say."

Axel's eyes scanned the blonde's face carefully before he leaned forward and kissed Roxas' forehead, against it he mumbled, "Then don't say anything." he ruffled the blonde's now naturally perfect spikes and gave him a heart-warming smile. "Come on, Demyx is probably waiting." And they both started down the hallway again.

Roxas officially couldn't talk. The spot where Axel's lips were pressed against was hot, like he'd left some flaming imprint on his forehead. It felt... good though. Roxas liked the feeling. The feeling of warmth. It was a feeling no other person had ever given him. He didn't want to never be able to feel it again. He wanted more of the feeling... but not just on his forehead. He wanted it on his lips, his neck, his shoulders, collar bones, chest, stomach, hips...

"You look like a zombie." Axel managed to chuckle out while they walked. Roxas snapped out of his thoughts, and looked up at the redhead, who was giving him that same warm smile.

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind."

"Understandable."

"When is that dinner tonight?"

"Around seven."

"I'll be there."

Axel smiled again, this time it was just a smile of pure happiness. "Thanks, Rox. That means a lot to me."

"No problem... I have a question."

"And what would that be?"

"Is Demyx going to be there too?"

"No, I think he's going to a club or bar or something. I'm not really sure, but my parents only invited you and me. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Ah," Axel opened the hotel room door with the key card and held it open for Roxas. Roxas blushed and walked in first, Axel following behind closely. Demyx rushed passed the small blonde and straight to the redhead. "What'd ya get me?"

Axel tossed the bag of chips to his friend then plopped down on his bed. He looked out the window and noticed the sun was already halfway risen. "Shit Dem, what time is it?"

Demyx was already shoving potato chips in his mouth at this time, he replied with a slight muffled "I 'unno." and continued to stuff his face. Axel sighed and lolled his head to the right to look at the digital clock on the side table.

"6:21 a.m. fuckkk." Axel groaned.

"Is it seriously that late?" Roxas asked, which earned a weird look from the two other boys in the room. "Late? You mean early. You sleepy Roxy?" Axel asked, and he shrugged. "I could sleep."

"You can have my bed, I'll share with Demyx." The redhead said as he got up and moved two feet over and onto Demyx's bed. Roxas blushed. "Thanks Axel."

"Notta problem cutie."

* * *

Not thirty minutes later Axel had passed out, and was snoring. It sounded like a mix between a lawn mower and a pig. Demyx was asleep as well; he had his arm slung over Axel's chest and his face was buried into the pillow, luckily, that drowned out the sound of his snoring.

Roxas on the other hand was very much awake. He had too much to think about to fall asleep. He had a dinner to go to with Axel and his parents, he had to make a decision between telling Axel the truth or lying, hr had to wear a _dress_, and he'd have to be swarmed with questions when he got home later.

He really wasn't looking forward to any of those things.

The blonde struggled with his thoughts for another twenty minutes before someone woke up and went to the bathroom. It was Demyx.

When the taller blonde walked back through the room, he noticed Roxas was still awake. He stopped at the foot of the bed and wore a grumpy expression. His arms crossed across his chest, and they stayed in a staring contest for around a minute before Demyx spoke up. "I'm assuming you didn't tell him."

"Demyx, I... look, I _can't_ tell him what I told you."

"And why is that?"

"Because... I don't know how I feel about him, alright?"

"How do you not know if you like someone?"

Roxas bit his lip and thought about it for a moment. "I _do_ like him. I _dont _want to hurt him. Does that make sense?"

"Look, you need to get your head together and stop being so goddamn wishy-washy. You either like him or you don't. Now I'm going to go back to bed, and you better have your thoughts together by the time we wake up. Get it? Got it? _Good._" And that was that. Demyx walked back over to the right side of the bed Axel and him were sharing and laid back down. Roxas just sat there.

* * *

The two older boys woke up around two in the afternoon. Roxas got around three hours of sleep, he was awoken to Axel shaking him lightly with a smile on his face. "Roxy, wake up cutie pie."

Blue orbs slid open to meet bright green. Roxas couldn't help but smile. "Hi Axel."

"Hey Roxas. Get up. Theres only five hours until dinner and I'd assume you wanna go home and get ready."

Roxas sat up slowly and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, I should probably do that." Axel moved out of the way so the blonde could get out of bed. Roxas shuffled around the room and first went to the bathroom, then he began searching for his phone, which couldn't be found anywhere. He started to have a mini heart attack. "Have either of you seen my phone?"

"Oh, this is yours?" Demyx held up a small plastic flip phone and Roxas cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah its mine, who's elses would it be?"

"I didn't know. Here." Demyx tossed the smaller blonde his phone, which Roxas caught easily. He flipped it open only to find out it was dead. "Fuck, Sora's gonna kill me."

"You wanna borrow my phone?" Axel offered and Roxas shook his head. "No, no, I just need to hurry up and get home. Thank you though. The dinners at seven, right?"

"You got it."

"Okay, I'll be here. See you then Axel."

"See you, cutie."

Roxas blushed, slipped on his shoes, and left the hotel room. He prayed tonight would go well.

* * *

**And there is chapter five. budumdedum. yeah idk if i like this, so I dont know if you will.**

**Demyx has a temper, who knew.**

**Read/Review/Follow/Favorite.**

**I love you all.(:**

**~CapnCole**


End file.
